Death May Tear Us Apart
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: What if Logan was kidnapped... the guys have to think of who it was, where he is, and most importantly... why? *Collab with A. Martin :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I'm co-writing this story with A. Martin! :D Let me say, I'm really excited for it. :) She wrote the first chapter, and I'll be writing the next one. It'll go back and forth. Hope that makes sense. And I hope you guys like it! Expect Logan angst! :P**

* * *

Palm Woods, considered one of the largest hotels in Los Angeles, and Big Time Rush had their own musical matters. The four boys were in Rocque Records recording their third studio album, when Logan tuned off a bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT... LOGAN!" Gustavo screamed "Sorry... it won't happen again," said Logan really nervous but "DON'T BE SORRY, I'M SICK OF YOUR PROBLEMS" he screamed again. That alarmed to everyone "IF YOU'RE NOT BETTER IN YOUR SINGING AND DANCING IN TWO WEEKS... YOU'RE CONSIDERATE KICKED OUT OF BAND FOREVER"

The others looked at Logan, who only looked them for a second and left the cabin. There Kendall "Don't treat like that to Logan" said really angry, but that didn't return to his friend.

Logan left the building at Palm Woods, really furious for Gustavo had said, but also considering about it. He arrived at the hotel before breaking into tears, but crash down with a girl in the lobby "Sorry, I didn't see you" said the girl.

"It's okay," said Logan until they both come off the floor "Are you new?" he asked "Yeah, I just arrived with... No way, you're Logan from Big Time Rush" the girl said something excited at the end.

"I guess you're a fan," he said "No, but my friend spoke so much of you, I'm Casey Davenport" she said, then Logan stares at the girl "Nice to meet you" he said shaking his hand "Me too" she replies and receives.

"Where were you going in such a hurry right now?" wondered Casey "I wasn't going that fast," defends the boy "Don't tell me, if it were like that you wouldn't have hit me," she said, then he is silent and look the other side "What's wrong?" she wondered.

"I just wanted to get to the elevator before losing it" Logan said "That wasn't the answer I expected," she said and then another girl really excited about "Logan Mitchell, oh my gosh" she said, almost shouting.

"I know right?" she said calming, Logan looks confused at Casey's friend, who she notices, "Sorry, I'm Mariel, nice to meet you in person," said Mariel now calmer "Me too Mariel, since when you're friends?" he asked a little nervous.

"A few years ago, we met for Twitter" Casey said "Really?" wondered Logan and the girls nodded "We will be living here for a while, our apartment is the 2H" Mariel said "You live two doors next to us, we live in the 2J" Logan said.

"So we are almost neighbors," said Mariel and it's up to Logan nodded "I have to go, see you later" Logan said and went to the elevator. Both girls stared at Logan, especially Casey.

"Casey, are you in there?" Mariel said waving her hand in front of her friend "Sorry" said Casey out of her mind "It seems that you're falling in love for Logan" Mariel said picking up her suitcase "What?" she wondered "We met him a few minutes ago Mariel" Casey said defensively.

There Mariel puts a 'are-you-kidding-me' face "Sure," she said sarcastically and Casey sighs "It's true Mari" Casey said as they walked away. Both got into the elevator with keys in hand to go to their new department.

Logan, meanwhile arrives at his apartment to lie in bed and eventually be swayed by his emotions. He was in bed for a while until he gets a call from Camille, he wiped his face and answer the phone.

"Hi Camille" Logan said without realizing his voice raspy "Logan, were you crying?" Camille asked from the other line, then Logan clears his voice "No" said Logan. There was silence and he felt she was looking really worried "Okay yeah, but it's nothing important," he said.

"Okay," said Camille still not convinced but also confident "Anyway, you want to go for a milkshake" the girl said "Sure, that would cheer me up a bit," he said "Huh?" she asks "Then I said you" Logan said.

"Well, see you later, bye" she said "Bye" answered Logan and hung the call. So Logan got up from his bed and walked out of his room into the bathroom, washed his face to erase the stains of tears and left the bathroom to the department.

On the way Logan walks the halls of the hotel, down the elevator and walks through the lobby, until two hands grabs him, hit him in the head and is taken dragging. Soon after he wakes up strapped to a chair with a handkerchief over his mouth.

Logan didn't know what to do; he couldn't ask for help... he didn't even know where he was. He just wanted to know what happened and how to get out from there.

* * *

**Ooh… Haha. :D How was it? I think it was awesome! Next chapter will be written by me. Check out A. Martin's stories, they are awesome! No lie! :) Do it now!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been a mightly long time since I have updated this, and I guess this deserves an update. You can all blame me for the tardiness, since I'm the one who wrote this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I had writer's block. Lol. But I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Darkness enveloped him, pulling him further and further into the depths of unconsciousness. No matter how much he struggled; how much he tried to awaken from the nightmare that was holding onto him with a mighty grip, his struggles seemed to be useless. He was losing the battle between him and the strange force holding him down. His eyes would not pry open; his mind could not form a single coherent thought.

His head pounded harshly against his skull, forcing the brunette to squeeze his eyes shut even in his comatose-like state. For some odd reason that he could not comprehend, every single bone and muscle in his body hurt.

Letting out a pain-filled groan, Logan Mitchell's eyelids fluttered open, revealing two chocolate brown orbs underneath. As the light from the light bulb hovering above him reflected against his pupils, the 16-year-old couldn't help but whimper from the brightness and pain.

Without meaning to, his head leaned forward so that his chin was resting against the top part of his chest. He closed his eyes shut once again, trying to get used to the small amount of light that filled the room he seemed to be trapped in.

After what seemed like minutes but could have only been a few seconds, Logan picked up his head. His round and wide eyes roamed the room around him. He instantly recognized the tiny enclosure as a basement or cellar of some kind. The room was empty, aside from a couple of boxes lying scattered around on the floor. There was only one window, but it was too high up that he would have not been able to climb it, even if he wanted to.

He was sitting forcibly on a chair, his legs being tied tightly to the legs of the wooden seat, and his arms pulled back and tied at the wrist together by a rope that felt like the other. He struggled to be set free, but again, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped. The problem was that he had no idea where he was or why he was in this claustrophobic and confined space.

Through the fogginess that filled his mind, Logan remembered the events that had happened to him before awakening from the abyss. He remembered being hit on the head, right before everything around him had turned black, and he had been pulled into the hands of unconsciousness itself. The rest was a blur. A hazy blur that he wished could get cleared up.

Off to his far right, Logan could make out a door, which he assumed was probably locked. Because really, what kind of kidnapper left the doors to where they kept their captives open? A stupid one, that's who.

The tears that burned at the boy's brown eyes could not be held back. He couldn't stand the thought about possibly being kidnapped. Why else would he be locked up in a room and tied to a chair? It was obvious that someone had taken him as an act of kidnapping. Whatever the reason was, he did not know. Maybe for money, being that he was one-fourth of the famous boy band, Big Time Rush. Or maybe it was some kind of revenge against Gustavo or Griffin. But why him? After all, he was considered the softest out of the four; the one who was always left to walk in the shadows of the other three. Why would someone want to kidnap him?

If he was to be honest with himself, James and Kendall would have been a better target. James, being that he had the looks, the charm, and he was passion-driven. And Kendall... Well, Kendall was Kendall. He was pretty much what some considered the leader of the band. If one were to want revenge on Gustavo, then he was the best target to accomplish the task.

But why Logan? Why would anyone want to use him as target?

That was something he could not comprehend. But he did know one thing; he had to get out of there somehow, that is, if he ever wanted to be reunited with his best friends and family again.

Sniffling, the boy let his head rest against the back of the chair. There was no way he was getting out of that place on his own. The chances of him doing that were like one in a million. He was tied up with no way of escaping, not to mention that he was horrible at coming up with plans and he panicked under pressure. Scheming was more like Kendall's job. But Kendall was nowhere near him, and that thought was what caused him to finally let the tears roll down his cheeks.

At that moment, the one thing he wanted was to have the blond boy by his side. Kendall always knew what to do and say to make everything okay. He was his rock when things got hard. He wanted more than anything to be next to him; to be near his presence. But… he wasn't.

Where was Kendall now that he needed him the most? Where was the boy that promised him that he would always be there to protect him from harm's way?

Logan let out a strangled sob. This was so messed up. What had he ever done to deserve this?

* * *

**Woo hoo! Now that that is done, next update will be written by A. Martin. :) Hope you all liked it!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
